


Dance With Me (Humantale Sans x Gaster)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Humantale Sanster Shenanigans [5]
Category: Humantale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Cheesy, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good W. D. Gaster, Lab Partner Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sanster, Science Boyfriends, Scientist Sans, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Sub Sans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, not that it matters in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: (This is a human au, so humans are trapped Underground, and monsters live on the surface.)Set somewhere between chapter eighteen and chapter thirty in my Sanster fanfic, Don't Forget, Sans tries to do something romantic for Gaster and it ends up being cheesy and cute.This is only about 500 words long. More of a drabble than a one-shot, honestly.





	Dance With Me (Humantale Sans x Gaster)

The Royal Scientist doesn't really know what to think, honestly. The living room light is off, so the only thing illuminating the room now is Sans' phone screen and the strategically placed candles around the room. Sans is scrolling on his phone through his playlist until he seems satisfied and taps the screen, a mellow tune starting to come from the small device as Gaster crosses his arms and his assistant sets his phone down on the coffee table. "For someone who supposedly doesn't know how romance works, this sure is something else."

Sans shrugs a little, swaying his arms as he approaches Gaster. "I saw it in a movie." He admitted. "I still really don't know what I'm doing."

"Your effort is cheesy, but not unappreciated," Gaster replied. Sans stopped only a few inches in front of Gaster and the older man closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Sans' waist and pulling him close. Sans wrapped his arms around Gaster's neck.

"Would you like to dance with me, kind, handsome sir?" Sans asked.

"Even if I said no, I don't think it'd be for very long," Gaster said. "You seem content with having me wrapped around your little finger."

The pair started shifting their feet, something closely resembling dancing as they made small circles around the living room floor. "Maybe just a little bit," Sans said. He stuck his tongue out at the older scientist. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"No, not a bad thing," Gaster said. "Just a thing. I'm hooked on you, and I don't think I'd be able to leave, even if I wanted to."

The scientist somehow managed to pull his partner closer as the music kept playing. Sans put one of his hands on Gaster's shoulder, the other reached for his hand. Their fingers loosely intertwined. Sans kept looking up at him. "I wish we had more time like this, y'know...?"

Things had been busy in the lab lately, so they hadn't had moments like this to themselves for a while. When had their last date even been? A few weeks ago, probably. Neither of them had really kept track of how much time had passed, given that they were neck deep in work. "Things will go back to a slower pace, soon. It's just always hectic in the lab this time of year." 

Sans sighed. "I couldn't really ask for a better job, but sometimes I wish it didn't take up so much time in the day, so we could go do other things."

"Like what?" Gaster asked. 

The younger shrugged. "I dunno." He said. "Just... Stuff. Like sledding, or going on walks, or watching t.v. together."

"Well, then, I'll just have to fill your life with that kind of stuff when we're not getting slowly killed by our job." Gaster joked. "How does that sound?"

"Really nice," Sans replied. The song ended, and the pair stopped dancing, though going in circles could hardly really be called dancing. Sans pulled away from the older scientist hesitantly. "Guess that's over."

"I think we can afford one more dance," Gaster replied. "Though I must warn you, I start to have two left feet after a while."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Sans said as he went over and restarted the song. "I'm not really much of a dancer, either."

Gaster gently grabbed his partner by the hand and pulled him close. "We can suck at dancing together, then."


End file.
